helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~!
|artist = Berryz Koubou |Japanese = Berryz工房ラストコンサート2015　Berryz工房行くべぇ～！ |oneday = March 3, 2015 |released = June 10, 2015 |format = DVD, BD |label = |recorded = |Last = Berryz Koubou Matsuri 2015 Festival |Next = }} Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! (Berryz工房ラストコンサート2015　Berryz工房行くべぇ～！) was Berryz Koubou's final concert before they began their "indefinite hiatus". It took place on March 3, 2015 at Nippon Budokan. The concert was broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!.https://twitter.com/sptv_idol/status/572666345805905921 The DVD and Blu-ray for this concert were released on June 10, 2015. A Completion Box edition of the Blu-ray featuring an additional two live CDs of the concert and four discs with footage of the Berryz Koubou Matsuri concert was also released on the same day Setlist ;Opening Act #Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Ça va? Ça va? - Juice=Juice #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice ;Main Act #Special Generation #ROCK Erotic #Opening VTR #Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #Yuuki wo Kudasai! #MC #21ji Made no Cinderella #Romance wo Katatte #Himitsu no U•ta•hi•me #Massugu na Watashi #MC #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (04-13-15 Kanjuku Complete Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #VTR #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #I'm so cool! #cha cha SING #MC #MC #Jiriri Kiteru #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #Maji Bomber!! #Yo no Naka Barairo #MC #Rival #Succhaka Mecchaka~ #Icchoume Rock! ENCORE #Bye Bye Mata ne #MC: Final Messages #Towa no Uta SECOND ENCORE #Love together! Featured Members *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako ;Opening Act *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei Schedule Trivia *Prior to the start of the concert, Tsunku gave a letter to Berryz Koubou backstage. After reading it, the girls ended up in tears. Since the girls weren't emotionally stable to perform, the concert began 20 minutes later than planned. *According to Tsunku's blog, Berryz Koubou chose the setlist for this concert and had a hand in creating the costumes.http://ameblo.jp/tsunku-blog/entry-11997010049.html *Those who attended the concert include: **Former Berryz Koubou member Ishimura Maiha **Current Hello! Project acts Morning Musume '15, ℃-ute, ANGERME, Juice=Juice, Country Girls and Kobushi Factory **Former S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka **Former ℃-ute member Umeda Erika **Former Juice=Juice member Otsuka Aina.https://twitter.com/aina_otsuka43/status/572766064548831233 **THE Possible members Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika and Goto Yuki **Former Hello! Project talents Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Mano Erina, Melon Kinenbi **Up-Front talents Tsunku, , Up Up Girls (Kari), Kikkawa Yuu **Mangaka Tanemura Arina.https://twitter.com/arinacchi/status/572743740990754816 References External Links *Discography: **Completion Box BD: UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: UP-FRONT WORKS *Event Page *Event goods Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2015 Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:2015 Blu-rays